


SLAP MY BOOTY

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creative swears, M/M, Pirate porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate porn as a stand alone from my angsty John Has Dissasociative Identity Disorder story SLEEPINGJOHN</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLAP MY BOOTY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofurlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/gifts).



SLEEPINGJOHN

CHAPTER 35: SLAP MY BOOTY

"I am sorry, but what part of "We can play Pirates" did you not understand?"

"I am not very good at role play." 

"You can act, have seen you cry on cue!"

"But to what...end?"

"Are you asking what's your motivation?"

"Yes John I am."

"Your big fat cock in my delicious throat that's what."

_______________________________________________________________________

Captain Sherlock knew something was wrong the second he entered his cabin.

It was little things. A scuffed rug, his sextant facing the wrong way, one of his lanterns was blown out. Someone had come in here. 

No, scratch that, someone was still in here.

He raked his alien-green eyes around his cabin. All was quiet. The crew were on night watch, and the English were long gone. Beaten back by "Vatican Cameos"s mighty canons. They were stocked up to the gunnels with provisions and had a healthy batch of new livestock and entertaining women on board.

So what was it...

His eyes caught the curtain of his sleeping quarters. A bed, built into the wall, closed off by a thick curtain. A thick curtain that was not sitting right....

The Captain stalked to his bed and whipped the curtain back. Cowering in the corner of his bed was a boy. He had his arms over his head protectively and he was quivering. The Captain could see he had sandy hair and strong forearms but that was all he could discern.

"Why are you here? What did you steal?" The Captain demanded. But the boy did not respond more than try to burrow further into the corner of the bed. 

"Show your face!" The Captain then roared, and dragged the boy up by his shirt.

"Please please I don't know what you are saying I don't speak Frenchie Talk!"

"English?" The Captain asked in English with a thick French accent. The boy nodded, keeping his arms up to ward off blows.

"Why are you...in my..boudoir...my bed,boy?" the Captain asked in stilted English

"I was running' from the cook Sir!"

"Why were..... you running from the cook?"

"Cos 'e were chasing' me!"

"And why was he....chasing you?"

"cos....I were runnin'?"

The Captain shoved the boy to the ground and sat down on his bed. 

"Take...my boots off."

The boy scrambled to obey, straddling the captains long leg and heaving on the boot. The captain helped by kicking the boys arse, causing him to fly off the end of The Captains leg. He rose triumphant, boot in hand.

"My other." 

The process was repeated with the other boot. 

The captain slipped out of his coat, took off his sword belt and then stood, stretching, in just his floppy white shirt and spectacular breeches. He groaned in the pleasure of cracking his spine.

The boy stared from his position on the floor.

The Captain stroked his hand down his chest and settled his half lidded eyes on the boy. He licked his lips and the boy shivered.

The boy found himself lifted to his feet by the front of his stripy shirt. He only came to the Captains chin. He stared into the magnificent eyes above him and he felt hot and uncomfortable.

"Come, warm my bed." The Captain said, and then tossed him back onto the soft mattress.

"Stop....throwing me!"

The Captain straddled the boy and slammed the curtains closed. They were in their own little world, the rest of the ship cut off. It was surprising intimate.

The towering Captain sat back on the boys thighs, looking down at him. The smouldering need in those eyes made the boy squirm.

"Your name, boy?"

"John." 

"Shon."  
"No, John."

"Oui, Shon."

John shrugged.

The Captain fell forward, pinning Johns arms to the bed above his head.

"...oh..." John whispered. Those beautiful lips just millimetres from his. He breathed in, then almost forgot to breathe out.

"You are...pretty...Shon."

"Me? You are breathtaking.."

"Oui..." The Captain said, and pressed his lips to Johns. 

Johns chest expanded as he huffed a deep breath in through his nose. He moaned and closed his eyes, those lips fitting on his like the solution to a puzzle. Held beneath the magnificent plush body of the French Captain felt like paradise to the lowly cabin boy.

The kiss was long, languid, very sexy. Then, the captain introduced his velvety tongue and John moaned again, wiggling under the strong body on top of him. 

"Mmmmm, Shon...lovely, so sweet.." the captain announced, and began to lick and bite the boys neck. John moaned again, and arched his hips, letting the captain feel exactly what those lips were doing to him. 

The Captains wonderful mouth went lower, down to his chest. He nosed aside the low cut of Johns shirt and his tongue sought and found one of his sensitive nipples.

The second the Captains tongue touched the hard bud John gasped in pleasure, once again hitching his hips into The Captains abdomen.

"Oh my Good God in Heaven..." he cursed softly, and then trembled as the captain licked at his nipple, unrelenting flat swathes of his beautiful tongue. "Oh My Good-" the rest of the swear was lost in a gasping choke when The Captain nipped at the very tip of his nipple. The fire sent shocks of intense pleasure straight to his cock.

"Shon, so pretty, so delectable, " The Captain said and then continued to praise him in French, moving those perfect lips down further.

"no no no, of you touch me with that mouth I will explode!" John warned but The Captain continued his trip south. He even let Johns wrists go to get to the very centre of the boy. Johns hands went to the Captains luscious locks to push him off but ended up pushing him further down.

He felt the buttons of his breeches popped one by one and hissed as the cool air hit his hot hard prick. And then his whole world spun. The Captain took him inside that warm wet mouth and sucked him deep.

"No no no I am too close please please stop please oh god your mouth it's...." John babbled, shoving his cock into the Captains mouth. "Please if you don't stop I am gonna...ohhhhhh.." he moaned as his orgasm claimed him. He madly bucked ropes of semen down the French Captains throat, hitching his hips and clutching at the captains wonderful thick hair. 

When he was spent he flopped boneless, eyes half closed, whispering swear words and thank you's and please go again and no don't touch me's.

The Captain chuckled, a rich full sound.

"You will now do me Oui." it was not a question.

"Oui." John attempted French and once again found himself thrown about. 

The Captain sat up against the bulkhead,a pillow behind his back, one hand behind his head. 

"Undress me Shon, my....chemisè..." he waved to his shirt.

John tucked his flaccid cock back into his breeches and straddled the Captain. He used his shaking hands to untie the strips of material holding The Captains floppy white shirt closed. The close quarters scrutiny made him nervous and excited.

"Very pretty Shon...you have deft hands."

John parted the shirt and got a good look at the upper half of the Captain. He bit his bottom lip. 

"Oh..." was all he could think to say before lust override everything and he took the Captains throat in his lips.

"Shon! Mérde!" The Captain exclaimed, and moaned under the pretty mouth of the boy. Lips set fire to his skin and he smiled. They trailed down his chest, over his nipples, down to his belly.

"Your breeches...how...?"

The Captain helped undo his French Breeches and pulled his own hard cock out.

"Christ..." The boy swore, and put his tongue on the slit. 

"Mérde!" The Captain swore again, arching himself against the bulkhead. He began to order the boy in French but John had no idea what he was saying. So he licked and sucked and bit the hard member under his plush lips. Then he finally sucked the Captain in, long and slow. He relaxed his throat and took him deeper, causing The Captain to almost weep his words, his sexy French swear words.

John pulled at the cock with strong suction until The Captain was insensible with lust.

Seconds later a warm salty spill of seed threw itself down Johns throat, accompanied by the frenzied keening of the Captain and a hard tug on Johns hair. John smiled and swallowed, licking up all the spare semen on The Captains cock. 

Once again the Captain drew him up by the shirt, and kissed his dirty mouth with a deep filthy kiss and sighed in happiness.

________________________________________________________________________

"You will be the death of me John"

"Not before you kill me....Captain..."

#


End file.
